


И стало так

by Ruta_Penta



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Attraction, Brothers, Drabble, Gen, Romantic Soulmates, Urban Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8775559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruta_Penta/pseuds/Ruta_Penta
Summary: Иногда старые стены рушатся, и начинается что-то новое.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Takishiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takishiro/gifts).



**Завершение цикла**

             Тильда проснулась оттого, что порвалась серебряная нить от солнечного сплетения к бесконечности. Тильда открыла глаза, встала, подошла к окну: в небе, над крышами и домами серебряные искры превращались в ничто. Тишина в комнате улыбнулась, обнажив зубы, и...

            Тильда проснулась оттого, что захлопнулась железная дверь, отрезав прошлое время от настоящего, и стало так легко, что идти больше никуда не хотелось. Тильда открыла глаза, встала, подошла к окну. Монитор загорелся белёсым, мутным светом, и...

           Тильда проснулась оттого, что тишина сидела на груди и смотрела жёлтыми равнодушными глазами, а потом не стало и тишины, и...

            Тильда проснулась оттого, что рядом никто не храпел. Никого не было. Никогда.                

**Время ночью**

            Время бежит слишком быстро, часы стучат, как сердце после быстрого бега. Тильда со второй попытки хватает ржавую минутную стрелку, стрелка противится ей. Вихрь кружит по комнате арабские и римские цифры, темнота испуганно жмётся по углам, тянется без конца заунывный металлический стон. В безвременье Тильда и часы давят в разные стороны, падают на пол ржавые чешуйки; наконец, часы уступают, и время поворачивает вспять. На три часа назад. Цифры опадают на пол, темнота успокаивается и медленно заполняет комнату. Жизнь начинается снова, сердце Тильды бьётся спокойнее и ровнее, в груди тепло, и можно дышать.

            За стеной поёт БГ.                

**Почта**

            С закатанным рукавом, с лезвием наизготовку Тильда похожа на девочку-эмо. Лезвие царапает кожу, ветер уносит вишнёвые капли в рыжую ночь. Как ещё найти своих братьев?

            Мариуш просыпается до полуночи, открывает окно. Ветер цепляется за волосы, снежинки холодят лицо. Юноша облизывает длинные клыки. Почта пришла.

**Свобода выбора**

            У Алины длинные волосы, белые, как снег; Алина любит ночами гулять по крышам. Стоит на краю крыши, снежинки падают на лицо и не тают.

            - Меня зовут Герда! - говорит Алина чёрному небу.

            Никто не спорит. Никто не соглашается. Никого нет.

**Старая история**

            Игорёша закрывается в комнате, не выходит, когда мама зовёт к столу, рвёт тетрадь по математике. Вот придёт старший брат, он вам покажет.

            У старшего брата - нерусское имя Рем, он умеет водить машину и танк, и самолёт умеет водить. Он был в Африке и в Бразилии, он говорит на всех языках мира и лучше всех поёт. У Рема - чёрный пояс по каратэ школы Годзю-рю. Африканский колдун научил Рема превращаться в волка и пантеру, вот Рем приедет и научит Игорёшу обязательно! Игоря.

            Конечно, Игоря. Разве станет такой крутой парень называть брата: "Игорё-о-оша!"

            ...Никакого брата нет. Есть папина книжная полка.

**За стенами**

           Перо еле слышно скрипит; и шелестит бумага, другие звуки в подвале не слышны. Ровно горят свечи, не трещат, не чадят, не колышутся жёлтые язычки.

           "В сущности, мы все разделены прозрачными, но очень прочными стенами, и преодолеть их невозможно, - пишет Мариуш. - Иногда кто-то бьётся в эти стены, словно муха в стекло, не понимая, что разрушает естественную границу своего мира. Этот кто-то воспринимает свой мир, как тюрьму, не задумываясь о том, что стена не ограничивает возможности, а ограждает его от чужого, чуждого потока смыслов. Если хотя бы одна стена разрушится, не погибнут ли при столкновении оба мира?

            Я никогда..."

           Перо замирает в воздухе, на кончике собирается тёмная капля и застывает.

**Шаг навстречу**

            Тильда хочет открыть окно, но рама не подаётся; Тильда злится, кипит гневом, мысленно клянёт намертво сросшиеся рамы. В квартире Тильды нет иголок и нитей для вышивания, зато есть молоток, и вот уже со звоном лопается стекло, осколки летят в подтаявший снег. Но безумный мартовский ветер не приносит письма, только еле слышный запах гнили. Так пахнет лежалый труп, так пахнет тихая и тёплая безнадёжность, которую всё чаще принимают за покой.

            Тильда собирает чемодан. Кто дал этой женщине право беспокоить трупы и судить о безнадёжности? Теперь их две Тильды - одна уже вышла из дома, волоча тяжёлый багаж по мокрому рыже-серому снегу. Вторая всё ещё сидит в комнате над раскрытым чемоданом, посмеиваясь про себя над человеческой суетностью, которую всегда принимали за героизм.

            Первая Тильда, чертыхаясь, борется с сопротивлением снега, случайно поднимает голову и видит падающую звезду.

            Девочка-звезда, сияющая, белая, летит с крыши высотки, не в силах сопротивляться притяжению земли, не успевая отрастить и расправить крылья, не успевая...

            Первая Тильда застывает камнем, цифры и звёзды крутятся в голове.

            Вторая Тильда замирает над клетчатой пастью чемодана, и её становится всё меньше и меньше.

             Словно во сне, где повторяются события, в соседнем доме лопается стекло, и в окне появляется лохматая детская голова. "Игорё-о-оша!" - кричит кто-то в доме, а в ответ отзывается издалека звериный вой...

            И тогда Тильда снова становится одной, отпускает чемодан и выпрямляется. Протянув руку, останавливает время.

**Распалась связь...**

            Мариуш видит, как колёса больших часов прекратили вращение, послушные сковавшей их силе, и в то же время валы и колёса многих малых начинают бешено вращаться, стараясь сохранить равновесие. В одном месте остановилось всякое движение, и самоубийца зависла между этажами, так и не встретившись с землёй, у окна замер лохматый мальчишка, крик его матери всё продолжает отзываться долгим, воющим эхом и не может закончиться, огромный волк застыл статуей на грязном снегу. В других же местах, среди гор и пустынь, мчатся столетия, поколение сменяет поколение, правитель - правителя, словно в танце, перемещаются границы, разделяя, сближая, перемешивая. В третьих время движется скачками, в четвёртых - обращается вспять, сминая и пожирая всю накопившуюся грязь.             Фиолетовая капля падает, наконец, на пожелтевший лист, расползаясь странной, вытянутой кляксой по слову: "никогда".

            И тут Самые Большие Часы сходят с ума. Их стрелки начинают вращаться в разные стороны, механизм скрипит и грохочет, разваливаясь, звякнув, спираль выпрямляется, разбивая небесный свод. Трещины расползаются по времени и пространству, и звон, треск, грохот наполняет мир.

           "Так рушатся стены, - отстранённо думает Мариуш. - Так рушатся стены".

**Начало**

            Они идут по разным сторонам улицы - того, что было улицей, а теперь стало мешаниной кусков асфальта, известняка и комочков земли по краям широкой борозды. Они идут вдоль разрушенных стен - нет больше стен, только тротуары сохранились, серые, сухие. Снега нет, нет метели, нет серых бетонных домов, есть только тротуары, развалины, вечернее яркое небо, воздух и май. Вдалеке перекрикиваются люди, заново собирая из развалившейся головоломки свой человеческий мир.

            Они идут к площади по разным сторонам того, что было широкой улицей, не глядя друг на друга, держась остатков стен.

            - Она упала? - наконец, спрашивает Мариуш, глядя прямо перед собой.

            - А как бы ты написал в своих мемуарах? - отзывается Тильда, глядя себе под ноги - и в никуда.             Площади нет, есть луг с нежной, невысокой травой, а по краю его бегут две пантеры - взрослая и совсем, совсем молодая

.             - Волки, - говорит Мариуш. - Взрослый и погодок.

            Тильда смеётся.

            Тротуар обрывается, тротуара нет больше, и можно идти, куда хочешь. Даже в небо, даже в землю. Кажется, это называется: свобода.

            - Кажется, это всё очень страшно, - говорит Тильда и улыбается - широко-широко. У неё мелкие и острые треугольные зубы, много острых треугольных зубов. - Но очень, очень весело!


End file.
